The Nightmare Before Christmas
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: This is spoof of The Nightmare Before Christmas. We have substituted the original characters with other characters from other American series cartoons like Transformers and My Little Pony, some Japanese anime series, and borrowed some characters from the live action Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Before Christmas

crazy cat lover style and Editor Crayzpie

This is spoof of The Nightmare Before Christmas. We have substituted the original characters with other characters from other American series cartoons like Transformers and My Little Pony, some Japanese anime series, and borrowed some characters from the live action Power Rangers.

Cast of Characters that replace the Characters in the original (names in parenthesis are what the characters are called):

Troy Burrows/ Red ranger from Mega force/ Super Mega force as Jack skeleton (Troy Skeleton) the red ranger is imprinted on bones

Emma Goodwill/ pink ranger from Mega Force/Super Mega Force as Sally (Emma the ragged doll ranger) Emma replaces sally but Emma has invisible stitches throughout her body to look like Frankenstein

Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as Ogie Boogie a boogie man with lots of blades

Alpha Trion from Transformers cartoons series as Halloween town Mayor (Mayor Alpha Trion)

Optimus Prime from transformers cartoons series as Dr. Ficklestin (Dr. Optimus Prime) an old battle worn robot

Spike the Dog from my little pony equestria girls as Zero (Spike the ghost dog)

Lorcan the Hedgehog [Youtuber's symbol character that's looks like Sonic] Manic the Hedgehog [Green Hedgehog that is Sonic's brother] Eli the Hedgehog [red and dark blue hedgehog] All three as the hedgehog vampires.

Twilight Sparkle [the Alicorn Pony] + Sci-Twi [human version of Twilight] these two as the witches

Various characters from Sonic the hedgehog, My little pony Friendship is magic, Equestria girls, Transformers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and YouTube users' OC as the Citizens of Halloween town and Chores

Midnight Twilight pony version as shock (a witch pony)

Mephiles the dark as lock (a devil dark hedgehog

Metal sonic as Barrel (a zombie robot)

Yugi Moto as Santa Clause

Tea Gardner as Mrs. Clause

Various characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, Precure, Super Sensei as citizens in Christmas town

* * *

October 31 in an unknown location with tree with holiday doors

Narrator: "Twice a long time ago," The author says viewing the holiday doors. "longer now then it seems, in a place, that you see in your dreams" He then views the Easter egg door. "For story the you are to be told," he says viewing the turkey door and the Christmas tree door. "Took place in the Holiday world of old and you probably wonder where Holidays come from" The author finally views the Jack-a-lantern door. "If you haven't, I say it's time you've begun. The Jack-a-lantern door then opens."

A jack-a-lantern comes out of the darkness then a scarecrow body appears. On top there is a sign that says Halloween Town. the Scarecrow is blown by wind pointing to somewhere in the darkness;

Chores: _"boys and girls of every, age would you like to see something Strange, come with us and you will see, this are town of Halloween,_ (a gave yard gate then opens) _this is Halloween, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkin's screaming in the dead of night, this is Halloween everybody make a scream, Trick or treat, till the neighbors goanna die at fright, it's are town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween."_

A monster under bed sings, _"I am the one hiding under you bed teeth grown sharp and eye glowing red."_

A monster under stairs then sings, _"I am the one hiding under your stairs fingers like snake and spiders in my hair."_

Citizens of Halloween Town: _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"_

Cute Vampire hedgehogs come out of their coffins, sing in a squeaky voice, _" In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_

Mayer Alpha Trion: _"In this town, don't we love it now, everyone is waiting for the next surprise."_

Chores: _"Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can something waiting the pounce and howl."_

Then out of a trash can, Rouge the pretty white bat yells, _**"Scream**_ _!"_

Shadow a muscular human hog: _ **"**_ _this is Halloween"_

Rouge: _"with red and black."_

An orange fox named Tales with two tales sings, _"and slimy green!"_

Shadow " _aren't you scared!"_

Princess Twilight Sparkle (EG) + Twilight Sparkle (sci-Twi EG): _"Well that's just fine, say it once, say it twice, ride with the moon in the dead of night!"_

Walking tree: _"everybody scream! Everybody scream!"_

Hanging skeletons: _"in our Town of Halloween!"_

Knuckles says in a gloomy voice, _"Why!... Am I, the clown, with the tear-a-way face!"_ He then tears his face off, _"here in a Flash and gone without a trace!"_

A girl brushing her black hair; looks like a ragdoll version of the Mega Force Pink Ranger except without the helmet): _"I am the "who" as called who's there? I am wind blowing through your hair!"_

Shredder Shadow: _"I am the shadow of the moon at night! Filling your dreams in the brim with fright!"_

Chores: _"This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_ (pulling the scarecrow on a wooden horse) _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

Classic sonic + classic Tails: _"Tender lumping's everywhere! Life no fun without a good scare!"_

Sonic the Hedgehog: _"that's our job!"_

Amy Rose: _'but we're not mean!"_

Sonic + Amy: _"_ _In_ _our town of Halloween!"_

Chores + Mayor: _"In this town!"_

Mayor: _"don't we love it now?"_

Chores + Mayor: _"Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!"_ A scarecrow comes being pulled on a horse made of straw.

Chores: _"Skeleton Troy will catch you in the back and scream like a banshee! Make you jump right out your skin! This is Halloween_ (scarecrow came to life grabbed a torch from Twilight and put in its mouth) _Please make way for a very special guy! Our man Troy is king of the pumpkin patch! Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now!_ (scarecrow on fire crowed gasp) _This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_ (scarecrow on fire jumps in the fountain)

Classic sonic + Classic Amy: _"in this town we call home; Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_ (skeleton like ranger comes out of the fountain) Chores: _"La! La! La! La! La! La! Halloween! Halloween! La! La! La! La! La! La! Halloween! Halloween! La! La! La! La! La! La! Wee!"_

(Applause and cheers) Everyone cheers about how well the Halloween day went.

Shadow: "Wasn't that terrifying!"

Jazz + David the Fox: "What a night!"

Mayor: "great Halloween everybody!"

Troy: "I believe it was our most horrible yet, Thank you everyone!" Mayor: "No thanks to you Troy without brilliant leader ship!"

Troy: "Not at all Mayor!"

Lorcan the Hedgehog: "You're such a scream, Troy!"

Twilight: "You're a witch's founded dream!"

Sci-Twi: "You made walls fall, Troy!"

Twilight: "Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Troy!"

Emma then gets grabbed by an arm

Dr. Optimus Prime: "The Deadly Nightshade you slipped in my charging station wore off, Emma!"

Emma shouts, "Let go!"

Optimus replies: "You're not ready for so much excitant!"

Emma says, "Yes I am!"

Optimus says, "Your coming with me!"

Emma runs away shouting, "No I'm not!" While she runs away, the thread that connects her arm to her body loosens. Her loose arm is still held by Optimus Prime, but it grabs him gun.

Optimus: "Ouch, come back here you raged ranger. Ow! Ow! Ow!" Again, he is shoot by Emma's loose arm.

Rarity: "Oh Troy, you made ooze and flesh crawl!"

Troy: "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much"!

Mayor Alpha using a speaker: " **Hold it, we haven't given out are prizes yet, Our Frist award goes to the vampire Hedgehogs for the most blood drain in the single evening."** Troy then leaves without being seen " **Our second goes to the fabulous EG Unicorns Dark Lagoon Leaches!"**

As Troy keeps walking, Jazz Music starts to play and he tosses a coin in a can.

Mikey says, "Nice work Bone Ranger!"

Troy: "Well I guess so, just like last year, and the year before that and the year before that!"


	2. Chapter 2

While, Troy walks into the grave yard, Emma (without one of her arms), hears someone coming and hides behind a grave stone. She peaks behind it and sees Troy. He walks by a grave stone that is shape as a doghouse and taps his leg against it. A ghost dog appears out of the grave and follows Troy. Troy then stops walking and sings,

 _There are few who'd deny, at what I do, I am the best, for my talents are found far and wide. When it comes surprises in the moonlight night, I exceled without ever even trying, with these slits, little effort of my ghost like charms I have seen grown men give out shriek, with the wave of my hand, and a well-placed bone I have swept the very bravest off their feet. Yet year after year, it's the same old root cheers and I grown so lone of the sound of scream, and I Troy the Pumpkin king have grown so tired of the same old thing._ (While Troy sings, Emma is listening to him, but Troy doesn't know someone hears him) _Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones and emptiness began, to blow there something out there, their far from my home along that I've never known. I'm the master of frights and a demon of light and all scare you right out of your pants, to guy in Kentucky and mister unlucky and I'm known throw out England and France,_ (Even though Spike listens to Troy's cry, he senses that someone is here in the grave yard.) _and since I am dead I can take off my heard_ (He take off his head witch represent a helmet) _To recite shape spearmen, quotation._ (He then puts his head back on.) _No animal nor man can scream like I can, with the fury of my recitation, but who here would ever understand that the pumpkin king with the skeleton grin, would tire of his crown. If they only understood he give it all up if he only could._ (He then turns around, and Emma hides herself behind the grave stone) _Oh, there's an empty place in my bones that calls out for something unknown, the fame and praise come year after year, does nothing for these empty tears!"_

Troy finally leaves with Spike, and Emma comes out of her hiding place.

Emma talks quietly in sympathy; looking at Troy walking away, "Oh Troy I know how you feel!" She walks to two grave stones with writing on them. The one grave on the right says, 'witch hazel' and the one on the left says, 'deadly nightshade gr'. Emma then grabs a plant from the two graves stones. She returns home with deadly nightshade and puts it in a container that says, 'deadly night shade'. She closes the lid of the container, grabs it and puts it on a drawer. She turns her head around, hearing someone coming and quickly closes the drawer door.

Optimus comes in and rejoices in delight, "Emma, you came back."

Emma replies, "I had to!"

Optimus holds Emma's arm and waves it, saying, "For this!"

Emma replies nicely, "Yes!"

Optimus asks Emma, "Shall we then?"

He leads Emma to a lab. Emma is loose on the lab bench; while Optimus sews her arm back on.

Optimus talk in fury, "That's twice this month, you slipped deadly nightshade into my charger and run of!"

Emma corrects him, "three times"

Optimus explains to Emma, "Your mine you know, I made you with my own hand."

Emma replies "You can make other creations. I'm restless, I can't help it."

"It's a phase my dear it will past, Optimus explains when done sewing Emma's arm back on and cuts an extra part of thread, "you just have to be patient that's all."

Emma politely wines, "But I don't want to be patient."

* * *

Meanwhile, Troy keeps on walking while spike barks at him! Troy shouts at Spike, "No Spike not now, I'm not in the mood." Spike barks and whimpers, while doing the puppy eyes. Troy gives into Spike's request of fetch, "Okay fine!" He then pulls out an imprinted rib cage. Troy says in his playtime voice, "here you go boy" and throws the rib cage. Spikes sniffs around, finds and grabs it. He then continues to follow Troy.


	3. Chapter 3

**November 1, the next day**

(the four teenage mutant ninja turtles brother are snoring outside of Troy's house while Mayor Alpha Trion parks his car and gets out)

Mayor: "morning boys" (Humming "This is Halloween" and opens the gate of Troy's House and goes up the stairs and pulls the knob that looks like a spider that sounds like a little girls scream. He then waits for Troy to open the door, but nobody answers. "Troy are you home?!" He then pulls the knob a second time. No answer, again. He then switches to his second face; he feels distressed of Troy not opening the door. He switches back to his happy face.)

"Oh Troy, I have Plans for next Halloween." The Mayor says enthusiastically as he waves sketched paper of the Plans for next Halloween. "I need you to look over them with me, so we can get started." He opens his other arm that was holding the plans, and they end up on the ground. The Mayor turns to his white face being very angry, pleading, "Troy! Pleassssseeee! I'm only an elected official. I can't make decisions by myself. Getting very desperate, he pulls out a mega phone. "Troy! Are you home!? Answer meeeeeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhh! The mayor then tumbles down the steps until he hits the entrance gate.

Ralph answers "He's not home."

The mayor asks the turtles in his white face, "Where is he?"

"He hasn't been home all night."

Mikey then asks a question unrelated to the question. "How did you fit a mega phone in your suit."

"UHHHHHH!" The Mayor says in such a depressed tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Troy was still in the wood but is sleep walking. "Yawn. Where are we?" He continues to walk but notices a light. "it's something new What is this." Spike barks, seeming worried. Troy looks at the circle of holiday doors, but the one that catches his eye is the Christmas door. Troy is in such awe of the door he opens it, but he sees nothing behind it. Spike comes to him, but white snowflakes come out of the door taking Troy and Spike.

"Woah!" Troy says in surprise, but the door closes with both of them behind it.

Note: "What's this" song with Spike following Troy but he later wonders

Troy's body swirls downward a blue tunnel swirl of snowflakes, feeling uneasy and looking up. "Wooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Troy says with Spike Barking uncontrollably, howling and whimpering to this strange scary experience. Finally, Troy lands with a thud, feeling dizzy on a pile of pure white snow. Spike floats downwards, spinning in circles because of the dizziness, until he reaches Troy. After Troy's dizziness fades away, he gasps happily at what he sees. He sees a tree covered in lights, and colors he has never seen so bright. Troy's hand falls deeper into the snow, but Troy takes the handful of snow and tastes it. Spike on the other hand, is sniffing the snow on the ground but Jack is so attached to the sights of a train, and pretty girls ice skating around a tree. He doesn't notice Spike is here with him and he slides down the hill of snow into another pile of snow.

His head peaks out of the snow singing, " _What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere._ " _What's this? There's white things in the air. What's this? I can't believe my eyes. I must be dreaming I wake up Troy this isn't fare. What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. What's this? There's people singing songs. What's this? The streets are lined with little creature laughing. Everybody seems so happy. Have I gone daffy? What is this? What's this? There's children throwing snow balls instead of throwing heads. They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead. There's frost in every window. Oh, I can't believe my eyes and, in my bones, I feel the warmth that's coming from inside. Oh, look. What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss. Why that looks so unique, inspired. They're gathering around to hear a story. Roasting chestnuts on a fire. What's this? What's this? In here they got a little tree, how queer and who would ever think and why? They cover it with tiny little things. They've got electric lights on strings. And there's a smile on everyone. So, now, correct me if I'm wrong. This looks like fun._ _This looks like fun. Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? Oh my, what now? The children are asleep but look there's nothing underneath. No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them or ensnare them, only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland. What's this? The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found and, in their place,, there seems to be good feelings all around. Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air. The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere. The sights, the sounds, they're everywhere and all around. I've never felt so good before. This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough. I want it, oh I what it. Oh, I want it for my own. I've got to know. I've got to know. What is this place that I have found? What … is … this!? Ouch!" Troy then hits a candy cane striped pole. He looks up and reads the sign, "Christmas Town? Hmm…?"_

Then a door opens, and a big fat shadow appears of someone saying "Ho Ho Ho" Troy grins. Now, where was Spike during Troy's adventure? Well he to finds Troy looking at the shadow of the creature, but out of the house comes a white dog named snow belle. Spike stares at this beautiful white dog. Let us just say Troy had a bit of a hard time getting Spike to stop looking, following this beautiful female dog.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile back in Halloween Town**

Knuckles the Echidna says, "This never happened before."

Princess Twilight Sparkle, "Its suspicious."

Sci-Twi, "It strange."

Manic and Eli say together, "It's weird though right."

The Mayor comes in with his white worried face, "Stand a side, Mayor coming though."as he pushes Shadow and Victor The Crocodile.

Shadow, "Hey what was that for you two emotion on two faces?!"

Mayor Alpha gets at on his engine and grabs the speaker and says **"We have to find Troy, theirs only 365 days till next Halloween!"**

Shadow, "You mean 364 days left genius."

Mayor continue to speak in the speaker **"Is there any where he might be"**

Knuckles says in a bad mood "Uh! We looked everywhere and there's no sign of him!"

"We check above and there's still no sign of him." say the Two Twilights

Then Javid comes back and has a pumpkin in his foot "I checked the Pumpkin patch and can't find him."

"I thought I saw Troy but he wasn't their." Manic says when he pulls his eye ball out and his eye ball back in the same place where he pulled it.

The Mayor shouts in Panic, **"Sound the alarm that Troy's missing"**

Goku the Hedgehog turns on the alarm that looks like a scared cat and cracks its tail and the alarm alert everyone in Halloween town. In Optimus's house Emma heard the alarm outside the window, grabs deadly night shade in the drawer and pours deadly nightshade in the oil soup. She covers her noise and grabs frogs breath "Frog breath will prouder any odor." then a frog comes out and burps in the oil soup that made Emma cough. "Worms wart, where's worms wart?" while looking in the drawer looking for worms wart, she finds it and smiles.

"Emma" Optimus shouted waiting for his oil soup, "that oil soup better be ready yet".

Emma pours worms wart in the oil soup while covering her noise and smiles, "Coming"

Upstairs, Optimus is looking at an x-ray with the a strange microscope, opens from his chest and . "Lunch!" Came Emma holding his oil soup and puts it on the table Optimus close his head "ah! Is that worms wart, mmmm and frogs breath" and looks at Emma "what's wrong" "did you put deadly nightshade in my oil soup like you did with my charger. Maybe you should try it.", he says holding the spoon to Emma.

"I'm not hungry." as she accidently knocks the spoon out of his hand onto the floor. "Ops"

"You want me to rest an old robot man like me?! The man that gave life to you?!" Optimus yells in fury.

Emma pretend to grab the spoon and pushes it under a stool. She then grabs a spoon with holes in it from her boot. She takes a spoonful with the holed spoon and waits for the oil soup to come through the holes. "mmm, seem delicious" She says after pretending to drink from the spoon. Finally Optimus drinks all the oil soup as Emma smiles gladly.

Outside, mayor and some of the monsters are exhausted from finding Troy "did anyone think too translate"

manic yawns "This morning seriously?"

Then the barking of Spike is heard. "Did you hear that? it sounds like Spike!" says the princess witch

"what" says the other Twilight

"Shh" shushed while trying to hear spikes bark and other monsters hear Spikes barks mayor twists his head in a happy mood "Spike" Eli says while hears Spikes barking

* * *

 **Note from the Editor: The Author doesn't like the event of Troy (Jack) telling the citizens of Halloween Town about Christmas town because that event sounded weird to include. The rest of this chapter will be updated later when we figure out a better event to put in place of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone is glad that Troy is back and all that stuff

 **In Troy's room**

Troy in his pajamas in bed reading books about Christmas grabs a book that is titled Rodolph and looks at Spike who is sleeping in his doggy bed and holding a small candy cane. "There's got to be a way to explain this Christmas thing even I never heard of it before" Troy saying in a puzzled way like as in never heard of Christmas, then grabs the book called The Scientific Method and reads

* * *

 **The next morning**

In Optimus home

Optimus who is now mad at Emma, "You poisoned me for the last time you reached female Ranger" closed the door on Emma and locks it while having to walk with a crane from Emma's poisoning Optimus Prime by putting deadly Nightshade in his oil soup, then his doorbell rings "Ow my back hurts from Emma poisoning me in my oil soup. Optimus yells saying, "The door is open and ow!" Someone opens the door saying "Hello!" Troy voiced echoed when Optimus says in a pleased voice "Troy Skeleton, up here my boy" Emma hears that Troy is Here and is smiling, "doctor I need to barrow your equipment" says Troy when he walks up the stair "Is that so, whatever for" Optimus saying in existent mood "I'm working on an serious experiment" Optimus walks up to Troy "How perfectly marvelous, curiosity killed the cat you know" Optimus saying in a happy tone, "I know" says Troy "come on to the lab and get you all fixed off" leads Troy to the lab, Emma heard what Optimus and Troy's conversation "Hmm! Experiments"

* * *

 **In Troy's house**

"Spike I'm home" Spike hears Troy calling him and wakes up, Troy goes up the stair of his house, then opens the bag of science equipment and grads every equipment in the bag, uses the tweezers and plucks a red small seed from a Christmas plant and puts it on the gliders and slide it on the microscope then gets closer to see bigger and more bigger and then the seed is smashed and smashed the glass, then does an experiment on the candy cane and later is now white and wiggle, learns how to make a snow flak from paper by using scissors but made a spider snow flake, use a cutting knife in the center of a teddy bear then grabs the tweezers and grabs a small amount of stuffing and grads a magnified glass and looks at the stuffing, grabs an ordainment from the tree and crushes into pieces and poured into the beaker "interesting reaction, but what does it mean" says Troy in a frustrating tone

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Emma,**

Emma is in her room pouring and an ingredient and grabs a spoonful of the last ingredient then grabs the plug and cease it then puts it in a basket and grabs it by a sewing machine then unlocks her caged window and grinds the basket down carefully and looks up at the tower where Troy is and then smiles an began to jump parts of her body is now unstitched, Emma grabs her arm then grads a needle from her hair pulls thread from her pocket and begins to sew herself back together and finished sewing herself back together and gets up and walk out,

Optimus on the other hand unlocks Emma's door "You came come out now, you promised to behave, oh! Emma! Emma!" then gets angry "Gone again!" smashes a lamp

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Troy is busy studying the holiday Christmas, then turns around and see a basket outside his window, then open the window and looks down and see Emma and waves at her and grads the basket and grads a jug and opens the plug, then a smoke shapes into a butterfly, Troy looks down and see that she is gone and closed the windows

Emma closed the gates of Troy's house behind her and sits down and grabs a flower and began to pluck the petals of the flower then the flower turns into a mini Christmas tree but gets on fire and burns and Emma Saw it in terror


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning,**

Everyone is waiting for their names to be called, Troy asked Optimus to make reindeer than a pony alicorn, and two hedgehogs than says "Troy sent for us," says the black hedgehog devil " by name" says the alicorn pony witch, "Mephiles the dark" the black devil hedgehog took off his mask "Midnight Sparkle" the Alicorn witch takes off her mask "Metal Sonic" the metal hedgehog zombie toke off his mask and licks a lollipop, "Troy! Troy! is Shredders boys" says the Mayor with a worried face, "ah! Halloweens finest trick or treaters you job I have for you is top secret" Midnight cut him off "and I thought for sure you didn't like us" Troy tells them their top secret job "no one is to know about this not a single soul" whispers to Midnight, Mephiles, Metal "And one more thing, leave that no account Shredder out of this" the three get nervous "Whatever you say Troy" says Metal "Of cores Troy" says Midnight "wouldn't dream of it Troy" then had their fingers crossed and leaves

The Three walk to their club house

" _Kidnap Mr. Sandy Clause"_

Mephiles: _"I want to do it"_

Metal: _"Let's draw straws"_

Midnight: _"Troy say we should work together"_

Mephiles: _"Three of a kind"_

Metal: _"Bird of a feather"_

All three: _"Now and forever! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La! La!"_

" _Kidnap the Sandy Clause! Lock him up real tight! Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights"_

Midnight: _"First, we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap then wait! When he comes sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate!"_

Mephiles: _"Wait, I got a better plan to catch our big red lobster man let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up!"_

All three: _"Kidnap the Sandy Clause throw him in a box burry him for 90 years then see if he talks! And maybe Mr. Shredder man! Can take the whole thing over then, he'll be so pleased I do declared, that he will cock him red! Whee!"_

Mephiles: _"I say we take a cannon aim it at his door and then knock three times and when he answers, Sandy Clause will be no more!"_

Midnight: _"You're so stupid, think now if we blow him up to smithereens we may lose some pieces"_

Midnight and Mephiles: _"and then Troy will beat us black and green!_

All Three: _Kidnap Mr. Sandy Clause tie him in a bag throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad! Because Mr. Shredder is the meanest guy in town if I were on his bogie list I get out of town! He'll be so pleased by our senses! That he'll reward us to are bet! Perhaps provided us spider snake and stew! We're his little henchmen with our job of price we do our best to plead him and stay on his good side, I wish my co works weir not so dumb, you not the dumb one, your no fun, shush, make me, I got something now this one is real good you'll see will send a present to his door and let his curiosity look inside! Kidnap the Sandy Clause! Beat him with a stick lock him up for 90 years and see what makes him tick! Kidnap the Sandy Clause chop him in to bits, Mr. Shredder is sure to get his ticks! Kidnap the Sandy Clause lock him in a cage ang throw away the key!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Troy assigned Emma to make him a Santa Suit but Emma (remembering her vision with the flower's sign) try's to tell Troy that Christmas isn't a great idea. Troy wouldn't listen and after he was done assigning everyone's tasks, Midnight and the other two hedgehogs can back with a big bag in a walking tub. "Perfect. Open it up" Toy asked the Three to open the bag, but an Easter Bunny comes out of the bag. "That's not Sandy Clause" Troy tells the Three.

"It isn't?" says Midnight in a shocked mood.

"Who is it?" Mephiles say in a puzzled look.

The bunny bounces to Victor and sniffs him. "Bunny" says Victor in a happy childlike tone.

The Easter Bunny gets scared and jumps back in the bag. "Not Sandy Clause. Take him back." Says Troy in an angry tone.

"We followed your instructions" Says Mephiles

"We went through the door like you said" says Metal

"Which door? There's more than just one. Sandy Clause is behind a door shaped like this." He says showing them a Christmas Tree cookie.

"I told you idiots." says Midnight and the three start to fighting. Then Troy scares the Three. He talks to the Eater bunny in the bag, "I'm very sorry about the inconvenience sir. To the Shredder gang he says angerly, "Take him home first and apologies again. Be careful with Sandy Clause when you have him. Treat him nicely. You got it?"

The three of them says in a unison, "we'll get it right next time."

 **With Optimus**

"You will be a decided improvement over that Ranger Emma." says Optimus trying make other one to create

"Master, the plans" A yellow Robot unrolls the blue print.

"Excellent Bumble Bee!" Says Optimus giving Bumble bee a voice box.

After everyone is done doing Christmas tasks, but Emma is still worried about Troy's Christmas plan.

 **In Christmas town**

A woman with short white hair, blue eyes, wearing a red dress with an apron, is making pie, while listening to Christmas Music with headphones on in the Kitchen. In the other room, there is a long list of names to tell who is naughty or nice with an old man with a beard and purple eyes checking twice the list of the children's name. "There are hardly any naughty children this year." Then the doorbell rings in a Christmas song called 'Santa Clause is coming to Town'. Now who could that be?" Says Santa in a confused look, so he opens the door.

"Trick or Treat!" He looks down and sees three kids wearing masks. Though he is seconds later put in a bag.

 **In Halloween town**

When Emma is almost done sewing, Troy looks at himself in the mirror. While Emma is trying to convince him, the Shredder gang show up with a big bag in a walking tub. "Troy! Troy! This time we bagged him!"

"This time, he's really big." says Mephiles

"He sure is big, Troy." say Metal

"And Heavy too." Says Midnight. They let loose the string of the bag and reveal Santa Clause. - The three talks to themselves and plan to take him to Shredder, but Troy told them exclude Shredder of this Plan.

Emma on the other hand goes home. She opens a secret compartment and grabs Fog Juice. "This will stop Troy I hope." She walks out hearing noises in Optimus' lab.

 **In Optimus lab**

"What a joy, to think of all we'll have together in common." Optimus says opening the chest of a mummified robot. He opens his the chest and grabs half of his spark to put it in the mummified robot. "We'll have conversations worth having you around my precious Jewel." He kisses the half of his spark in the mummified chest but while doing that, the chest doors closes on accident and hurts his lip. He opens the chest and closes it again. **"Bumble bee"**

"Yes Master" says Bee

"Get me a wrench." says Optimus

"Okay" says Bumble Bee in a happy mood.


	8. Chapter 8

The three Take Santa Clause send him to Shredder's torture chamber

Everyone is ready for Christmas when Emma on the other hand is behind the fountain not being noticed by anyone. She opens the jar of Fog Juice and pours it in the fountain. Everyone is applauding and cheering and all that stuff. The Mayor begins his speech for Troy's descent but thick fog form. The fog is impossible to see through, but thanks to Spike's glowing nose, Troy is able to ascend his sleigh. Everyone is cheering and applauding, except for Emma who is worried. "Good bye Troy, my dearest Troy. Oh! How I hope my vision is wrong." Then the four brothers start to play sad background music for Emma's song.

Emma: _"I sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy is at hand and though I like to stand by him, can't shake this feelings that I have but the worse is just around, and does he know test my feeling for him and when will he see how much he means to me, I think it not meant to be, what will become of my dear friend? What will his actions lead us then? Although I like to join the crowd in their an enthusiasts cloud, try as I may, it doesn't last and when we ever, end up together, no I think not it's never to become for I am not the one!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Troy sends Christmas presents of very scary toys to the children. The Police get a lot of calls saying about an imposter Santa Clause that looks like a skeleton and the Christmas toys are attacking the children. In Halloween Town everyone hears the news including Emma "Troy, someone must help Troy. Where did those Three take that Sandy Clause?"

People sound the alarm and try to shoot Troy, but Troy does not realize they are trying to shoot him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement of Shredder

"Are you ready to slice and dice?" Says Shredder but then he sees one of Emma's legs. "Oooo, what do we have here?" He then walks over to the leg.

Hands then fall down on Santa's beard. Santa is in shock, but one hand covers his mouth and the other one points up, "I'll get you out of here." whispers Emma from above. She lets down a ladder and her hands untie Santa.

"Lovely" Shredder takes off the boot and tickles on the sock. "tickle, tickle." He then pulls the leg, and realizes he was tricked. "What!" He looks back, "You try to make out a fool out of me!" throws his blades at Emma to make her fall.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the real world**

Troy's sleight is shoot and he falls. Everyone in Halloween town saw this in the news and mourn their sorrows.

"I knew this Christmas thin was a bad idea" the mayor with a worried face. **"Terrible news everyone the worst tragedy of our time. Troy has been blown to smothering. Terrible! Terrible news!**

The police officer reports the bad news that there's no sign of Santa Clause. Everyone says that four heroes, the Power Rangers might save Christmas but the Power Rangers have no idea what happened to Santa Clause. Unlike Troy and Emma, the real red and pink rangers are alive and not dead. Though they don't know that there are two undead power rangers. Spike places Troy's jaw back in place, and Troy realizes what he has done.

Troy: _"What have I done! What have I done! How could I be so blind! All this lost, where was I, spoiled all everything gone all wrong! What have I done! What have I done! Find the deep key hind in the million years they find me only dust and black and realize old Troy! But I never intend all this madness never and know body really understood how could they, that all I ever wanted was to bring something great, why should nothing never turn out something like it should, well what the hack, I went and did my best and by god I tasted something swell and for amount I even touch the sky and a lest I disposed I can tell! I did and for amount scenic for the first time when I remember when! I felt just like my own boney self again and I_ _ **Troy the Pumpkin king, that's right I am the pumpkin king!**_ _And I just can't wait for next Halloween because I got some new ideas that will really make them scream and by god I'm goanna give it all me might!"_

"Uh! Oh! I hope there's time to set things right! Sandy Clause!" Spike holds Santa's hat while Troy opens a grave stone chamber that leads to Halloween town.

* * *

 **In the basement**

"You wait till Troy hears about this, by the time his through with you'll be luck" then gets cut off when Mayor spread the bad news **"the King of Halloween has been blown to smothering, Troy Skeleton is now a pile of dust"** Emma is shocked to hear about the news "come on Spike Christmas isn't over yet" Troy runs as fast as he can to find Santa Clause

"what's that you say about luck, ragdoll Ranger" says Shredder in a good mood and rolls the dice.

Troy sees something odd and looks down. Spike Growls but Troy shushed him. He climbs down to see what's the commotion. "Ahhhh!" Emma screams in fear "1" pulls the lever "2" pulls the lever again "3, 4, 5, 6,7, pulls the lever more and laugh madly, Troy saw what it was "ashes to ashes, dust to dust, ho I feeling weak with hunger one more roll of the dice ought to do it " laugh madly and did not realize Troy was hear, "What! Snack eyes" gets mad "looks like I won the jackpot Bye! Bye! Dall face and sand man" about to fall Shredder laugh evil "What the" rolls the table and see Troy "Troy" Shredder is now scared

"Hello! Shredder" Shredder starts to realize he's in trouble

"T-T-Troy, but they said you were dead, you must be double dead!" then press the spider button "we'll come on bone man" slides through the cards with knifes, Shredder pulls the out the jack pot "Fire" press the third button and drops his blade . "so Long Troy" laugh madly

"how dare you treat my friends so shamefully." He grabs Shredder's blade and throws it as Shedder.

Shredder's legs are cut off and falls and hit's his head.

"forgive me Mr. Clause I believe I made a terrible mistake of your holiday" Troy says giving Santa back his hat.

"bumpy sleigh ride, Troy" snatch his hat back from Troy "the next time you get the urge to take someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her" points at Emma "She's the only one who makes sense around this insane asylum! Skeletons!"

"I hope their still time?!" Troy shouts, hoping he might set things right.

"To fixed Christmas! Of course. I am Santa Clause!" Santa than somehow flies magickly.

"He'll fix things Troy. He knows what to do." Emma says walking up to Troy.

"How did you get down here Emma?" Troy questions Emma.

"Oh! I was trying to... well … I wanted to..."

Troy cuts her off "to help me?"

Emma replies "I couldn't just..."

Troy puts his arm on her shoulder, "Emma!" Troy says when he realizes what Emma is trying to say. "I never realize that you..."

Then they gets cut off by light and they have a disappointed look on their faces. "Troy! Troy!" Replies Mayor with a happy face.

"Here he is." says Metal.

"Alive" says Mephiles

"Just like we said" says Midnight

"Grab a hold my boy!" says the Mayor. Troy holds Emma's hand and grabs the rope to both be pulled up.

* * *

 **I had to do a remake for this chapter and for chapter 1 and 6 because my dad said I should change a little bit and he told me that Shredder likes to shred things because he has these blades.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Tv is on, spreading the good news that Santa brought joy to the nice children.

Everyone in Halloween town wakes up and see Troy back alive.

The citizens of Halloween Town sing in delight, " _Troy is back now everyone cheer, in our town of Halloween"_

Troy replies back to the crowd, "It's great to be home."

Santa Clause is on his sleigh, shouting to Troy far above, "Ho! Ho! Happy Halloween!"

Troy replies back, "Merry Christmas!" as he waves back at Santa.

Somehow snow falls on Halloween town and Everyone sings.

 _"What's this?!"_ Sonic sings _._

 _"What's this?!"_ Classic Amy sings.

 _"I haven't got a clue."_ Sings Lorcan the vampire hedgehog.

 _"What's this. Why it's completely new!" sings Tails._

 _"This must be a Christmas thing!" says Knuckles as he shakes off the snow._

 _"Really very strange!_ The Mayor sings as his face is in distress. He sticks his tongue out to tastes a snowflake and he turns to his happy face. The vampire hedgehogs play hockey. Rarity and Victor make snow angles. Emma grabs a flower but feel sad for some reason. Troy gets hit by a snowball and sees the shredder gang laughing. Classic Amy and classic Sonic are making a snowman.

"Careful my love." Optimus says to his female robot in pink pushing him in his wheel chair. Troy is shocked to see that and he looks away seeing Emma leaving town.

Emma is sitting in the peck of the curled up mountain, picking off petals of the flower.

Troy sings from below, _"My dearest friend if you don't mind. I like to join you by you side! Where we can gaze into the stars!"_

Troy and Emma then sing together, _"And sit together now and forever. For it is plain for anyone, else were simply meant to be!"_

Troy and Emma Kiss. Spike flies into the sky, the background turns black with a Star appearing where Spike finally flew.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Notes from the Author: This is my favorite part when Jack and Sally kiss! If your wondering who was the female robot with Optimus that was Elita-one**


End file.
